


The Sound of Thunder

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years ago Gilbert left behind his life in America after his parents tragic death. He also left behind his first love. Now he along with his sister have moved back to the small town to start fresh. Gilbert wants to repair the broken relationship he left behind, but he is terrified he will be the one left broken hearted this time. Boys love, consider yourself warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Two posts in a day!? Freezey must be crazy. Why yes, yes I am. Here's some PruCan for you guys. So I heard Bob Seger's 'Night Moves' on the radio and when I heard the following lyrics this little plot bunny was born: 'I woke last night to the sound of thunder. How far off I sat and wondered. Started humming a song from 1962. Ain't it funny how the night moves. When you just don't seem to have as much to lose'. Please don't ask me to explain how my brain works. So anyway, without further ado, please enjoy 'The Sound of Thunder'.
> 
> I just own the plot! Also, happy birthday Iggy! You show up later in the story.

Rain pounded against the cheap motel windows as a flash of lightning illuminated the inky black night. A cacophonous clap of thunder followed closely behind shaking the building violently. The clamour of the tumultuous storm jarred Gilbert Beilschmidt awake from his sound slumber.

 

He sat bolt upright in the worn king size bed where he lay. The tattered comforter fell away from his heaving bare chest. His panicked red eyes scanned the room as he slowly came fully awake and his heart rate slowed. He listened as the rain and thunder melded together in nature's symphony. 

 

As he listened to the familiar sounds they brought forth memories of a similar night from many years ago. Images of golden blonde hair and half lidded amethyst eyes surfaced to the forefront of his mind making his heartache nostalgically. After all these years he could still feel the softness of pale skin under his hands and the hesitant caress of rosebud colored lips on his own.

 

A sudden shuffling in the bed next to him snapped him from his reverie.

 

“Bruder? Is everything all right?” Monika, Gilbert’s younger sister, asked as she propped herself up on an elbow and looked at her sibling with sleepy blue eyes.

 

“Ja, West. Alles ist gut. The storm just woke me up. You go back to sleep,” Gilbert replied reassuringly as he tiredly ran his fingers back through his silvery hair.

 

Monika nodded tiredly causing some of her blonde hair to fall into her eyes before settling back down to sleep. 

 

Gil waited for his sister’s breathing to even out and she drifted back off before he climbed out of the bed. He stood and stretched his travel weary body. 

 

After their grandfather’s passing this past winter the siblings had decided to move from Germany back to their childhood home in America. The past couple of summer days had their trip grueling and his body felt he needed a reminder of that. 

 

He and Monika had traveled from Germany to America and then had driven for what seemed like forever toward their destination without stop. Tomorrow they would reach Hetalboro and begin their new lives in the sleepy little American town. 

 

His bare feet carried him across the thin, yellowed carpet to stand in front of the window. He watched the rain run like rivers down the glass pane as his mind wandered into the past.

 

It had been nine years since he and his sister had last been in Hetalboro. Nine years since his parents had died in a car accident on a stormy night just like this. Nine years since he and Monika had to move to Germany to live with their grandfather. Nine years since he’d had to leave behind tear filled violet eyes.

 

A weary sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He knew the owner of those haunting eyes still lived in town and he dreaded their first meeting after so long. 

 

A sudden flash of lightning and a clap of thunder startled him and he frowned at the night.

 

‘Why is it that all the big events in my life are accompanied by the sound of thunder?’he mused internally before turning to return to bed.

* * *

 

The sun hung high and shone brightly in the cloudless, blue summer sky over Hetalboro. It was such a beautiful, mild day one would not have even known it had been black as pitch with thunder clouds the evening prior.

 

Gilbert, however, could not enjoy the quaint beauty around him as he maneuvered his silver Volkswagen Jetta down Main street. He felt every curious stare from the shop owners and townspeople as they went about their days which made his anxiety grow like a cancer in his stomach as he drove along. 

 

He had hoped that their arrival would have been a little more low key but he should have known that would never happen. He knew that word traveled faster than light in small towns and news of new arrivals was especially gossip worthy. Hell the whole town would probably know they were here before they ever reached the house. There would probably be a gaggle of noisy housewives camped out on the front lawn with welcome casseroles and fake smiles.

 

Yet, while all of that was going to be annoying he had to be honest with himself. There was really only one person he did not want finding out he was back just yet. 

 

Oh, why did his childhood home have to be on the far side of the small town and why was the only route there right through the center of town? 

 

Gilbert’s grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white from his ever increasing agitation. Monika glanced at her brother from the passenger seat and her brow knitted with concern.

 

“Is everything all right, bruder?” she asked breaking the silence.

 

Gilbert jumped in surprise and the car swerved slightly before straightening out.

 

“Scheiss, Monika, don’t scare me like that,” he said shooting an annoyed glare her way.

 

“Es tut mir leid. You just seem a bit tense,” she replied with a shrug as she refocused on the road before them.

 

“The awesome me tense? What would make you say that?” he asked as he signaled and turned the car onto a side street.

 

“You’re usually more talkative and you have a death grip on the wheel. Plus that was the first time you've said awesome all day,” Monika stated simply.

 

Gilbert looked down at his hands and was surprised to see they were paler than his normal albino pale. He forced his hold to loosen and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, the awesome me maybe just a little bit tense,” he admitted as he signalled before taking another turn. Monika merely hummed in response and they continued on in amiable silence. 

 

Fifteen minutes and two more turns later found the Beilschmidt siblings pulling up the drive of a split level house. The house had been a rental property over the last nine years so it had been well maintained, but the brother and sister were still surprised at the changes that time had brought.

 

The paint had changed from buttercream yellow to tan and all the shutters were new as was the white front door. The flower beds their father had prized were long gone and replaced with a row of bushes.

 

Gilbert pulled the car to the top of the drive and shifted it into park before cutting the engine. The duo exited the vehicle and looked at the house with an odd mix of emotions.

 

The sudden sound of a car coming to a stop on the street in front of the house drew their attention away from the building. A powder blue two door Lexus had parked on the street and a blonde, bearded man was stepping out of it. The man turned toward the siblings and smiled brightly.

 

“Ah, I see I have arrived just in time,” he said, his words laced with a French accent, as he closed the car door and quickly made his way up the drive. “Gilbert, mon ami, it is so good to see you,”

 

“Good to see you too, Francis,” Gilbert said with a smile as he walked to meet the other man halfway and they shared a quick hug. Francis had been one of the two people that Gilbert had stayed in touch with after moving to Germany and he was so glad to see his old friend.

 

“Now tell me, mon ami, who is this lovely woman with you? Surely that can not be your petite soeur, Monika,” Francis said as they parted and he turned his attention to Monika. He swaggered up to the blonde woman and taking her hand placed a kiss upon the back of it. “Enchante,”

 

“Hallo, Francis,” Monika said rolling her eyes and pulled her hand back wiping it discreetly on the side of her pants.

 

“Not awesome, Franny. Quit hitting on my my sister you dirty old pervert,” Gilbert said with mock disgust. 

 

Francis gave a hearty chuckle as he turned to face Gilbert with a witty retort poised on his tongue, but simply smiled instead when he caught sight of a tomato red Ford Fiesta coming down the road. It slowed to a crawl as it drew closer to the house and parked right behind Francis’ Lexus.

 

The driver door flew open and a tan man came bounding out. He looked toward the trio on the drive with brilliant green eyes and a dazzling smile on his face.

 

“Amigos!” he cried excitedly as he bounded around the vehicle and up the drive. His chocolate brown hair bobbing along in time with his steps. As soon as he reached the others he pulled Gilbert into a bone crushing embrace. “Oh, my friend, it is so good to see you,”

 

“I'm glad to see you too, Antonio,” Gilbert said a little breathlessly returning the hug. “but I kind of can't breath,” 

 

Antonio released the other man taking a step back and smiling sheepishly. He opened his mouth to apologize, but he was interrupted by a sudden slap to the back of his head from a rather angry looking olive skinned man who had appeared quite abruptly.

 

“Oi, churro bastard, it’s rude to leave people behind in the car when you visit people,” he snapped his yellow-green eyes glaring daggers at the Spanish man.

 

“Lo siento, mi tomate,” Antonio apologized while smiling adoringly at the smaller male.

 

“Ve~ Lovi, that wasn’t very nice,” a second man, identical to the first but with a nicer disposition, said as he walked up to stand next to the grouchy man.

 

“Asshole deserved it,” Lovi said crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the others critically.

 

“Amigos, I would like you to meet my husband, Lovino,” Antonio said wrapping an arm tenderly around the disgruntled man’s shoulders. “And his twin brother, Feliciano,”

 

“Ciao,” Feliciano said cheerily waving his hand excitedly while Lovino continued to simply glower at everyone.

 

“Guten tag. I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is my younger sister, Monika,” Gilbert said with a cocky grin as he grabbed Monika and pulled her into his side in a one armed hug.

 

The German girl stiffened and pale pink blush coated her cheeks as she was made the center of attention.

 

“Oh cherie, you have turned the loveliest shade of pink,” Francis teased reaching up and poking at the blonde woman’s darkening cheeks.

 

Monika smacked his hand away with a glare and shoved her way free from Gilbert’s hold.

 

“When did the moving truck say they would be here, again?” She asked as her irritation helped to make the color in her cheeks fade.

 

The sound of large truck tires crunching on pavement suddenly filled the air and everyone looked up to see a large moving truck pulling to a stop in front of the house answering Monika’s quequery“Well that’s convenient,” Gilbert said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

 

“Oui, indeed,” Francis agreed in a bit of astonishment.

 

“Are we just going to stand here gaping at a coincidence or are we going to move the potato bastards’ stuff?” Lovino snapped abruptly before slipping out of Antonio’s embrace and walking toward the truck.

 

“Wait for me, Lovinito,” Antonio called after his husband as they all started to make their way to the truck.

* * *

 

Day had barely faded into night by the time the truck had been emptied and the group had taken a well deserved break. Monika, Feliciano, and Lovino had gone into town to retrieve beer and pizza while the others stayed behind to set up the living room. Which was proving tiresome under Francis’ direction.

 

“Hm...You know I think the couch looked better when it was facing the window,” the blonde man said looking contemplatively around the room tapping his bearded chin deep in thought.

 

Gilbert and Antonio both groaned in aggravation before shooting glares in Francis’ direction.

 

“Franny, I am not moving this couch for a fifth time,” Gilbert stated as he proceeded to plop down on to the gray couch cushions and got comfortable to punctuate his words.

 

Francis turned and gave him a rather disgusted look before rolling his eyes in begrudging acceptance.

 

“Fine. Just don't blame me when others comment on how drab and off balance your decor is,” he stated as he walked over and took the seat next to his friend.

 

“Fat chance of that unless Roderich decides to come visit and I don't see that happening anytime soon,” Gilbert said with a casual wave of his hand.

 

“How is your cousin? Last you told us he was getting married,” Antonio queried as he took the seat next to Francis. 

 

“Yeah. The wedding was just before we left Germany. He married this crazy, frying pan wielding Hungarian chick. He says that I knew her from when we were kids and I would go to Germany to visit Opa. I don’t remember her though, but she kind of looks like this guy I use to know back then. Wonder if they’re related?” Gilbert said his brow furrowing as he pondered over that thought.

 

“So they were childhood sweethearts?” Francis asked with a scheming glimmer in his blue eyes.

 

“Ja, I guess so,” Gilbert said with a shrug not having noticed the look in his friend’s eyes.

 

“Does that make you nostalgic for your own prior sweetheart?” The Frenchman asked turning a questioning look upon his friend.

 

Gilbert's entire demeanor shifted in an instance. His laid back posture shifted up so that he sat ramrod straight and turned slightly to face the others. His ruby eyes narrowed into slits glaring at his friend as his lips turned down into a deep frown and his brow scrunched in underlying anger.

 

“Don't go there, Franny,” he all but growled with a warning edge to his words.

 

Undeterred, Francis casually examined his nails showing he was unafraid of his friend’s empty threats.

 

“You're going to have to face it all at some point mon ami,”

 

“Si, Gil. You can't keep letting it go on like this,” Antonio chimed in leaning forward so he could see more clearly. His usual cheery demeanor had changed to one that was a bit more hard and serious.

 

Gilbert glared at his traitorous friends for several moments and they in turn glared back. They sat locked in a battle of wills until Gilbert finally broke. He sighed heavily and hung his head in defeat.

 

“You both act as if I don't know that I need to fix this. For nine years I have had this gaping hole in my chest,” he absently reached up to clutch at his shirt just above his heart. “I'm just so terrified that I have fucked things up beyond repair,”

 

His hands shifted to grasp at his hair despairingly as his eyes fell shut and the image that had haunted for all these years filled his mind. Heart broken violet eyes stared at him in confusion as tears ran down cherubic cheeks and pale lips trembled as pleas for understanding fell from them.

 

Gilbert jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder drawing him out of his depressing state. Sad, vermilion eyes lifted to meet a pair of friendly blue and green eyes.

 

“All will be well, mon ami. You have returned to right what was wrong and we will stand beside you,” Francis said squeezing his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Si, even if it does not end the way you want, amigo, at least you will have some closure,” Antonio said as his bright smile returned.

 

“Thanks guys,” Gilbert said with a small smile. His friends really were awesome.

 

The tender moment shared between the three friends was suddenly shattered as the front door flew open violently and Lovino stormed in carrying three large pizza boxes.

 

“Hey assholes foods here. Come and fucking eat this fake, Americanized garbage,” he said with disgust as he marched toward the kitchen with Feliciano and Monika on his heels. 

 

“Coming, mi corazon,” Antonio called to his husband with a chuckle as he rose from the couch. The others followed his lead and they all walked into the kitchen leaving the prior conversation behind them. 

 

‘Tomorrow, Mattie,’ Gilbert thought as he grabbed a beer from Monika as soon as he entered the room. ‘Tomorrow I will start making things right,’


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘American woman, stay away from me, American woman, mama, let me be’ _

 

Lenny Kravitz’s sultry voice and passionate guitar riffs rang out loudly from Matthew William’s cell phone; The sudden noise jarring him awake from his sound slumber. He groaned in irritation and buried his face into his white pillow.

 

“I’m going to kill her,” he growled sleepily, his words muffled by the pillow. Lifting his hand he tiredly smacked at the top of his night stand searching until he found his cell phone. His fingers curled around the slim device and he picked it up.

 

Lifting his head from his pillow he brought the mobile close to his face and squinted his violet eyes at the screen to better see it since he did not have his glasses on. His sister, Amelia’s grinning image greeted him on the screen as he swiped the green phone icon to the right and he rolled onto his back bringing the device up to his ear.

 

“This had better be important, Amy. The middle of the afternoon to you is the middle of the night for me,” he grumbled out while stifling a yawn behind his free hand.

 

“Mattie, I just heard. Are you okay? Do I need to come home?” Amelia questioned hurriedly, her voice an odd mix of panic, anger, and concern.

 

“Amelia, I just woke up. So to answer your questions. No, I haven’t heard anything, I’m tired, and why would I need you to come?” he said his irritation evident in his voice as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

 

“Because he’s back,” she said putting a heavy emphasis on the ‘he’ as if the answer were completely obvious.

 

“You are making less sense than normal. Who is ‘he’?” Matthew asked his brow knitted in confusion as he threw his red blanket aside and sat up. He turned and dropped his maple leaf pajama pant clad legs over the edge of his queen sized bed planting his feet on the soft beige carpet. 

 

“He who must not be named. He is who is back,” she replied with a hint of aggravation lacing her words.

 

“Amy, Lord Voldemort is a fictional character. You know that, right?” he said stretching his tired body and making his Canadian Maple Leaf’s t-shirt ride up so a small expanse of his toned belly peaked out.

 

“I know Voldemort is a fictional character, you jerk. I was referring to your he who must not be named,” she groused with a huff. Matthew could easily envision the childish pout that would have appeared on his sister’s face. 

 

“I still have no idea who you are talking about,” he said around another yawn as he ran a hand back through his tangled, lemon blonde. His one wayward curl instantly springing back into place.

 

There was a long pregnant pause before Matthew heard his sister take in a deep, steadying breath before speaking.

 

“Matt, Gilbert is back,”

 

Upon hearing those four little words Matthew became as still as stone and his chest felt like it was encased in ice. The cold feeling stole his breath away and made his heart contract painfully. The image of a boy with silver hair and ruby eyes that were filled to bursting with love came to the forefront of his mind. Slowly those beautiful eyes narrowed into glaring slits and the smile became a sneer as hurtful words spilled from those once loving lips.

 

“Attie! Matthew! Are you there? Answer me,” Amelia screamed into Matthew’s ear her voice filled with concern. Matthew jerked away from the phone and nearly dropped it to the floor. He caught the device and returned it to his ear.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered before clearing his throat to swallow down the lump that had formed in it. “Yeah, Amy I’m here,”

 

“Are you okay? Do I need to come home? Do you want me to go and give him a swift kick to his…”

 

“No,” he interjected stopping his sister before she got any wild ideas. “I’m fine, Amy,”

 

“Uh-huh and you were so not about to have a panic a minute ago,” Amelia said disbelievingly.

 

“I’m serious. I’m totally fine. It’s been nine years since we’ve seen each other. Anything between us is in the past,” Matthew said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than his sister.

 

“If you say so, Matt,” she said with an exasperated sigh and Matthew knew there was an accompanying eye roll. “Look I gotta get back to work before the kids get back from PE. I’ll talk to you later,”

 

“Talk to you later, Amy,” Matthew said as the line went dead and he lowered the mobile from his ear. He tossed his cell onto the bed next to him and stared at the wall across from him.

 

Gilbert was back. Gilbert who he had loved so very, very much when he was fifteen. Gilbert who had ripped his heart from his chest and left him broken was back in Hetalboro.

 

Matthew slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees while his hands came up to tangle in his hair. He thought he had put this all behind him. He thought that he had moved on from being that heartbroken fifteen year old, but the ache in his breast said otherwise.

 

“It’s too early in the day for me to deal with this shit,” he muttered aloud as he released his hair and stood up from the bed. He would deal with all this mess later. 

 

Since he had been rudely woken up before his alarm he may as well start his day. He’d get a nice, warm shower and something to eat. He was pretty sure they had some pancakes in the fridge and his special order maple syrup was in the cabinet. After he ate he’d watch some TV or maybe clean the house a little bit since Amelia was a bit of a slob. That should keep him occupied until he went to work and keep his mind off of a certain albino man.

* * *

 

A few hours later Matthew drove his beat up white Ford Ranger truck into the parking lot of his bar, The Liberty Bell. It was a little hole in the wall place on the edge of town that many of the locals had been going to after they had had a long day at work for many years. It was not the fanciest place, its age made very apparent by the worn exterior, but it was his. He had barely graduated from college with his business degree when he had to take over the business from his father, who had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer the year prior. 

 

Maneuvering his truck into a parking space at the side of the white washed, free standing building Matthew put the car into park before cutting the engine. He opened the driver door and stepped out into the early evening. He closed the door, making sure it was locked, before walking around to the front entrance. 

 

Just as he was inserting the key to unlock the brown front door a green four door Ford Focus pulled into the lot and parked next to his truck. The driver side door opened and an auburn haired man with a wayward curl emerged from the vehicle.

 

“Hey, maple bastard. How the fuck are you?” Lovino said in greeting as he slammed the car door shut and walked up to join Matthew.

 

“Good to see you too, Lovino,” Matthew replied with a grin as he unlocked the door and opened it allowing the pair to enter. 

 

The Liberty Bell was not the largest of spaces, but they maximized what little area there was. The bar was stocked with the best spirits anyone could ask for and black cushioned barstools were lined up all along the wooden counter. It ran nearly the length of the back wall stopping on each end at a pair of tan swinging doors. One set led to the restrooms while the other went to the supply room, a small break room, and Matthew’s office. 

 

Two coin operated pool tables stood to the far left of the entrance and were spaced apart so that there would be no hinderance to those that were playing. Rectangular, stained glass lamps hung over each table illuminating each surface for better visibility. A black and silver change machine was pressed up against the wooden wall just next to the racks of pool cues and chalk. Old alcohol advertisements were scattered along the other walls giving the place a nostalgic flair.

 

As they walked across the old, wooden floor Matthew and Lovino wove their way through the few scattered tables and chairs that occupied the rest of the room.

 

“I’m going to go do some inventory for a bit. Let me know when customers start coming in. Okay, Lov?” Matthew said as he broke off and headed toward the doors on his right.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Lovino replied nonchalantly as he walked casually toward the bar entrance at the end opposite of Matthew. 

 

Matt shook his head with amusement as he reached up to push open the door.

 

“Hey, Matthew,”

 

Matthew paused with his hand on the swinging door before turning his head to look at Lovino giving his full, but surprised attention. It was rare for the Italian man to call anyone by their actual name so he knew whatever he had to say was important.

 

“Yeah, Lovino,”

 

Lovino stood at the bar entrance worrying his lower lip and looking down at the lacquered countertop where his hand rested. After a few moments of contemplative silence he gave his head a determined nod as if he had come to a very hard decision and clenched his hand into a fist as his yellow green eyes came up to meet Matthew’s.

 

“An old friend of Antonio’s moved into town yesterday and we helped him move his things in,” Lovino paused as a pained look crossed his face. “Matt, the guy was that son of a bitch, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I swear I didn’t know it was him until we got there. If I had known I would have told Toni to fuck off. I’m sorry,”

 

“Lovino, it’s all right. Amelia already told me he was back,” Matthew said with a friendly, reassuring smile hoping that would make his friend feel better. 

 

“Really?! Then why the fuck are we here instead of going to his place, kicking down his door, and beating his ass?” Lovino asked incredulously as he smacked his fist into his open palm for added emphasis.

 

Matthew rolled his eyes and gave a weary sigh.

 

“Because it has been nine years since we last saw each other. What's in the past is just that; in the past,” he said firmly his eyes taking on a stony glint.

 

Lovino eyed him skeptically.

 

“Are you sure you're okay with all this?”

 

“Yes!” Matthew shouted throwing his arms up in disbelief. “Amy asked the same thing. Why do neither of you believe me when I say I'm fine?”

 

“Maybe because we remember what you were like after that bastard ripped your heart out, put it through a meat grinder, and then pissed on it,” Lovino countered his aggravation and concern very evident.

 

“Wow. That was disturbingly graphic,” Matthew said as he stared at Lovino in utter befuddlement.

 

“But fucking true,” Lovino sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look Matt, after he left you were pretty fucked up. I didn’t know you before him and, honestly, the Matt I met when I moved here worried me. Amelia and I seriously thought of putting you on suicide watch,”

 

“It was not that serious,” Matthew interjected peevishly.

 

“Yes, it was Matt. So now you can understand why Amy and I question if you are really okay,” Lovino said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Matthew took a moment to let their conversation sink in. He really was thankful for the love and concern Amy and Lovino showed him. However, he was a grown man and did not need to be babied.

 

“I appreciate your concern, but really Lovino I’m fine,” Matthew said with conviction.

 

Lovino continued to look at him disbelievingly for several moments before his yellow-green eyes rolled skyward.

 

“Whatever you say, maple bastard,” he said before pushing the swinging door of the bar open to get behind the counter.

 

Matthew simply nodded before he slipped through the door into the back to do his work.

* * *

 

“What a night,” Matthew muttered tiredly as he pulled the front door of the bar shut and inserted the key into the lock. The night itself had not been overly busy. The usual patrons came in as was the norm and things were fairly quiet. No, what had caused his weariness was the brawl that had broken out during the later part of the evening.

 

Matthew had been mixing a Long Island ice tea when suddenly one of the combatants slammed into the bar. The man had been quickly set upon and the next thing Matthew knew he needed to replace a table, three chairs, and a barstool. 

 

Lovino had called nine one one while Matthew had tried to break up the fight and for his troubles he had received a blow to his jaw. The police had arrived quickly, subdued the hooligans, and had taken statements from everyone in the bar.

 

Matthew sighed heavily as he thought of all the hassle he was going to have to go through to file with his insurance to replace his broken property. He made sure the door was securely locked before turning to walk to his truck. He winced at the ache in his jaw as he trudged toward his car wanting nothing more than to go home and go to sleep.

 

The one good thing about tonight was that he had no time to think about Gilbert. While he told everyone he was fine his mind and heart were a mess of conflicting emotions. He had thought that he had moved on and was over what had happened nine years ago. Boy had he been wrong. 

 

Matthew gave an aggravated growl too exhausted to deal with his screwed up emotions at the moment as he reached his car and unlocked it. He quickly slid into the driver’s seat and started up the engine. He turned his radio on and Bob Segar’s husky voice filled the cabin. He sang about how the sound of thunder reminded him of a summer night from his youth and how funny life could be.

 

Anger surged through Matthew and he jabbed the off button for the radio violently. He glared at the offending device for a moment as his breathing became heavy and his nostrils flared. He quickly shifted the car into reverse and aggressively maneuvered the car backward before shifting into drive. As he pulled out of the lot he did not notice the Volkswagon Jetta sitting at the other end with an albino man sitting in the driver’s seat banging his head on the steering wheel repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well down to the wire again! Okay guys here's the next chapter. We've got a little more movement, but things really pick up next chapter.
> 
> I just own the plot!

'Gilbert you are a coward. A sorry, no good, lame ass, totally and utterly unawesome coward,' Gilbert chastised himself mentally as he slumped defeatedly further into his tan, suede recliner. He had been plastered to the chair, wrapped in self loathing, since he had awoken just after noon on his lazy Saturday off. The only reason he had not stayed curled up in his bed to wallow in his misery the entire day was because Monika had shoved him off of the bed in order for her to wash the sheets. She had grown concerned when Gilbert had not proceeded to inform her of how 'unawesome' she was and questioned his melancholy. He had merely brushed her off with a half hearted excuse and trudged down to his current position too embarrassed to share his woes.

For the last four and a half weeks he had been trying to be true to the promise he had made to himself. He had driven everyday after work to the bar that Matthew owned with every intention of going in to speak with the other man, but that never happened.

No, instead fear paralyzed him and he sat in his car staring at the building until closing time. He would then watch Matthew lock up and drive off before he too would drive home in shame; hating himself a little more each time.

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" he muttered miserably as he ran his hands down over his face before returning his eyes to his television screen. He had been trying, rather futilely, for most of the day to watch a movie in the hopes of distracting himself, but thoughts of his rather unawesome pursuit of one Matthew Williams kept plaguing him.

With a defeated sigh Gilbert gave up on ever seeing Bilbo make it back the the Shire. He grabbed the remote that rested on the arm of the recliner and hit the power button turning off the movie. As he set down the remote his stomach growled loudly reminding him that he had barely eaten all day. He contemplated what he wanted to eat that evening when the doorbell suddenly chimed. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance before he grudgingly pushed himself up out of his chair; not at all in the mood for guests.

Once on his feet he lifted his arms above his head and stretched his tight muscles. Being a self hating hermit tended to make one stiff. Dragging his feet, Gilbert shuffled into the foyer headed toward his front door and, upon reaching his destination, pulled it open without checking who was on the other side first. He was only mildly surprised to find Francis and Antonio on his doorstep.

"Guten abend," he muttered before turning and made his way back to his seat leaving the door open behind him.

"Bonsoir, mon ami. How are you this evening?" Francis queried as he and Antonio followed their friend into the house being sure to close the door behind them.

"Awesome," Gil muttered in reply as he rounded the armchair and unceremoniously fell back into it.

"You don't seem awesome, amigo," Antonio said as he and Francis entered the living room and took a seat on the matching tan couch to the far left of the chair.

Gilbert shot his a friend a 'no shit Sherlock' look which brought a frown to his friends face and made him feel like a total jerk.

"Sorry, guys. The awesome me is just having a bad day," he apologized giving Antonio a friendly, lopsided smile that the Spanish man returned.

"That was made quite obvious from your appearance," Francis chimed in as he ran his scrutinizing blue eyes over Gil's still pajama clad body. "Let me guess? Your sour demeanor his due to you still not having been to speak with Matthieu?"

Gilbert nodded his head in shame and focused on a knot in the wooden floor beneath his feet.

"Thought so," Francis stated with a tired sigh and roll of his eyes.

"It's been over a month, amigo. What is holding you back?" Antonio asked with concern for his friend coating every word.

Gilbert glance up at his friends briefly before lowering his gaze to the floor again. The frustration with himself that Gilbert had felt over the last several weeks had built up inside him like steam in a kettle and he was ready to burst. His hands came up to tangle in his hair and an aggravated growl seeped through his clenched teeth.

"I'm scared, guys. I'm scared that he won't talk to me. I'm scared that I have fucked up beyond repair. Most of all I'm terrified that he won't forgive me and...that he hates me," Gilbert confessed as he slumped forward in defeat resting his elbows on his knees while his head remained cradled in his hands. He could feel his mood slipping into an even more depressive state when he was startled by Francis shooting to his feet; his shoes clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Enough!" the Frenchman shouted drawing surprised red and green eyes to focus on him. His own eyes, filled with disappointment and irritation, were focused entirely on Gilbert. "Mon ami, I know you are scared, but you can not keep using your fear as an excuse. I have been extremely patient. I have done my best to not meddle in your affairs, but I have had enough,"

Francis stalked toward Gilbert with determined strides and wrapped his hand around the albino man's upper left arm before jerking up on to his feet.

"What the Hell, Fran!" Gilbert exclaimed in anger and alarm at the rough treatment from his friend.

"I am taking matters into my own hands. Now be quiet and follow me," Francis said firmly releasing Gilbert's arm only to lower his grasp to his wrist. Then without further preamble he started walking toward the stairs that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Antonio scrambled off of the couch and quickly fell in step with Francis.

"So what is the plan, amigo?" he asked with an eager, yet conniving smile that was returned in kind from Francis.

"First, we must make our friend more presentable. His current appearance is...less than attractive,"

"Hey! I'm right here," Gilbert protested as he was unceremoniously pulled along behind his friends.

"Oui, we are aware of that, mon ami. Now how hush while the grown ups are talking," Francis chastised shooting an annoyed look over his shoulder at Gilbert before turning back to Antonio.

Gilbert glared petulantly at the backs of his friends' heads for a moment before sighing in defeat and hung his head. He couldn't be mad at his friends for wanting to help him. It wasn't like Gilbert had had much success on his own and it's not like they could do any worse than he had. So he would just give in and do as his friends asked.

* * *

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Francis drove his Lexus along toward The Liberty Bell. It had taken quite some time, along with several outfit changes, before Francis had finally deemed Gilbert ready for that evening. He had found himself dressed in a form fitting black polo and tight designer blue jeans that he didn't even know he had owned. Antonio had also put so much product in his hair to style it that he felt as if her were wearing a helmet. His physical discomfort was only a minor annoyance compared to the rave the butterflies in his stomach were having.

He had steadily grown more and more nervous as they had grown closer to their destination and as the car maneuvered along its course he began contemplating making a run for it when they arrived. He was fairly certain he could outrun Antonio, but Francis was another matter when he had his mind set on something.

As Gilbert became lost in his thoughts of escape he failed to notice as the Lexus pulled into The Liberty Bell's parking lot and came to a stop. He jumped in surprise when Francis laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here," he said squeezing Gil's shoulder reassuringly.

Gilbert swallowed thickly before he turned to face his friend. His trepidation must have been written all over his face because the smile Francis had been wearing quickly turned into a frown.

"Gilbert, I know this is hard and there are a lot of unknowns. Things may not go the way you want them too, but this has to end,"

"I agree with Francis. This has to stop and it should be a little easier with us here for support, right?" Antonio added as he leaned forward from the back seat with an encouraging smile.

Gilbert still felt quite apprehensive, but he could not deny the truth in his friend's' words. He needed to put an end to this situation with Matthew and maybe with some back up he would be able too. He took a deep, calming breath before giving his friends a small, lopsided smile.

"All right. Let's do this," he said as he reached out and opened the car door.

"That's the spirit, amigo," Antonio said cheerily as he too opened his door and exited the car.

Moments later the trio of friends were striding side by side across the asphalt toward the bar. It was fairly early so the lot was quite empty save for a few other vehicles. As the building drew ever closer Gilbert was surprised to find that the nervousness he had been feeling was slowly easing away. In fact, by the time they entered the bar he was even feeling a hint of confidence.

As he walked into the establishment his eyes roamed over the space and took in the simple decor. While he liked and preferred the appearance of bars in Germany he could admire the rustic feel of The Liberty Bell. Maybe if things worked out between him and Matthew he could bring a little bit of German decoration in to the place.

Gilbert was suddenly jolted out of his mental redecoration plans when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned his head and found Francis looking pensive.

"I don't see, Matthew," he murmured as he looked around. He frowned when he did not find what he was looking for and turned to Gilbert. "Why don't you and Antonio get a drink while I try and track down our elusive prey,"

"That sounds wonderful. Especially since mi Lovinito is working the bar tonight," Antonio said jubilantly as he bounded off like Pepe Le Pew toward the bar.

"Man, he sure does love that temperamental, little Italian, doesn't he?" Gilbert said with a chuckle at his friend's lovey dovey antics.

"Oh, oui. He has been completely smitten since he first laid eyes upon Lovino," Francis said with a chuckle of his own.

Gilbert could not help the small pang of jealousy that pierced his heart as he watched Antonio practically lean over the counter to be closer to Lovino and say something that made the smaller man blush. Everything about Antonio's body language was broadcasting his love and adoration for the other man. Gilbert wondered if he himself would have behaved in such a lovestruck manner if things had happened differently nine years ago. Would that be him leaning over the counter making Matthew blush with his words of love?

The sudden flare of confidence he had been feeling was quickly snuffed out and the nervousness he had been feeling earlier was slowly wheedling its way back into his heart.

"Fran, I got to hit the can. Be back in a minute," Gilbert said as he made a quick beeline to the restrooms. Bursting into the lavatory he bolted to the sinks and quickly turned the tap to stream cold water. He splashed his face several times before bracing his hands on the edge of the sink.

"Come on, Gil. Pull it together. You've gotten this far and have the guys here to help. You can do this man," he lifted his head and looked himself dead in the eye; finding determination in those deep red orbs. "No matter the outcome this ends tonight,"

Just then the door creaked open and Gilbert watched in the mirror as Lovino slipped into the room. His brow was drawn down in an angry scowl and his lips were pulled into a deep frown. He leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've got an awful lot of nerve coming here, albino bastard," Lovino practically growled and venom dripped from every word.

Gilbert was completely taken aback by the unprovoked hostility that the other man was showing so abruptly. He had only met Lovino once when he had arrived in Hetalboro and he couldn't think of anything he had done that would make the Italian man so angry. He turned to face Lovino with his brow quirked questioningly.

"What do you mean by that, Lovino?"

Lovino's became impossibly narrower and his lips curled up into a sneer.

"You know damn well what I mean," he spat out his hate nearly palpable.

"No, I really don't. Why don't you enlighten me," Gilbert responded his own arms coming up to cross his chest as his ire at Lovino's unjust actions grew.

Lovino's arms came down and his hands balled into fists. Anyone could see he was barely holding his rage in check as his body quaked from suppressing it. He stalked across the small space until he was directly in front of Gilbert and drew himself up to his full height which barely came up to the albino man's chin. His eyes turned up to look Gil in the eye and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

"You know this is Matthew's place and yet you just strolled in here like that doesn't mean anything,"

"Matthew is the reason that I'm here. I need to talk to him," Gilbert explained becoming more irate by the minute and his countenance morphed into a glower.

"What exactly do you have to talk to him about? I'm pretty sure you said your peace nine years ago," Lovino countered his hand coming up to repeatedly poke Gilbert in the chest.

"That is none of your damn business. What I have to say is between Matthew and I," Gil stated tersely his patience having reached its limit and he squared himself up to loom over Lovino.

Fear formed in the smaller man's eyes and he cowered slightly at the threatening posture Gilbert had taken on.

"W-well you just w-watch yourself because if-if you hurt M-Matt again you'll have to an-answer to me," Lovino stammered out as he took a step back from Gilbert. Bringing his right hand up he formed a 'V' with his fingers and pointed to his own eyes before turning his hand to point a Gilbert. He then turned and stormed from the room.

Once Lovino was gone Gilbert slumped back against the counter and let his head fall back with a weary sigh. He really had not needed that right then. It was bad enough that he had to make amends with Matthew, but apparently there were any number of other people who were upset with him.

"Well that's just freaking awesome," Gilbert muttered as he straightened and walked toward the bathroom door. He needed a drink pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty readers you've waited patiently for Matt and Gil to face each other. Well you get it next chapter! Oh but what drama will ensue!
> 
> On a side note, I will continue to write these stories to completion, however, I am working very hard on an original work that I am hoping to have published. I vow to you my beloved readers that I will not abandon you or my works, but as always I ask for patience. For a writer is nothing with out their readers. I adore you all and will see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not happy with this chapter. It just got away from me and I had to cut it off in a REALLY awkward place. So please enjoy and next chapter will have more explanation.
> 
> I just own the plot!

‘Absinthe? When the Hell did I order absinthe?’ Matthew pondered as he extracted a tall, green bottle from the wooden crate that had been delivered earlier that day. He examined it for a moment before shrugging and placing it on the shelf next to the other liquor bottles he had unpacked as he was stocking. As he reached down into the box for another bottle the creak of the stockroom door opening drew his attention. He turned to face the entrance and a warm smile crossed his face as his cousin, Francis, came through the doorway.

 

“Bonsoir, Francis,” he greeted happily as he walked up to the other man and embraced him. Francis returned the hug with an extra firm squeeze and a kiss to Matthew’s cheek.

 

“Bonsoir, cher. How are you this evening?” Francis asked as they parted and he returned the grin with one of his own.

 

“I’m good,” he replied simply before turning and walking back over to the crate. “So what brings you in tonight?”

 

“Oh, I am just having a few drinks with Antonio and an old friend of ours,” Francis said casually as he sauntered up next to Matthew and looked over the selection of liquor bottles lined up on the shelf.

 

Matthew paused in placing another bottle on the unit and shot a sidelong look at his cousin.

 

“Anyone I know by chance?” he asked suspiciously as he settled the glass container on the rack and reached for another.

 

“Oui, cher. Do you happen to remember Gilbert Beilschmidt?”

 

The glass he had been lifting from the crate slipped from his grasp and clattered against the others as it settled back into the box. He whirled around at breakneck speed and focused a dark, icy glare upon the other blonde.

 

“You brought  _ him _ to  _ my _ bar?” he ground out disbelievingly through clenched teeth as his hands curled into fists at his side. His chest constricted painfully as he tried to keep his feelings of hurt and betrayal in check. 

 

“Cher,” Francis said reaching out to place a comforting hand on Matthew’s shoulder only to have it angrily batted away.

 

“Don’t you ‘cher’ me. You know what he did to me. How he hurt me,” he spat out venomously.

 

“Oui, I do,” Francis responded in a slightly apologetic tone.

 

“So, why would you bring him here?” Matthew questioned accusingly as he felt tears burning the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them flow. 

 

“Because he wants to speak with you about what happened nine years ago,” Francis stated simply.

 

“What?” he said dumbly having been taken completely off guard by Francis’ words. His fists unclenched and his posture became minutely more relaxed.

 

“There were things left unsaid from back then that he wishes to tell you now,” Francis continued bolstered by the less defensive stance of his cousin.

 

“I'm pretty sure he said all he needed to back then,” he said with his words taking on more of a sad tone rather than the angry one from before.

 

“No, cher, I don't think he did,” Francis said as he hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. “Please just hear him out,”

 

Matthew stared dubiously at Francis as he mulled over his request. His immediate response would be to bodily throw not only Gilbert but his traitorous cousin as well from his establishment with several very choice words along the way. He didn’t owe Gilbert anything after the things he had said all those years ago. Seriously, why should he invite all the hurt and anger he had long ago put behind him back into his life? Yet, there was a part of him, one irritatingly curious part, that wanted to know what Gilbert had to say. He worried his lower lip as he debated with himself before coming to a decision.

 

With a heavy sigh he let his body sag in defeat having given in to his curiosity.

 

“All right, Francis. I’ll talk to him,”

 

“Merci, cher,” Francis said with a thankful and relieved grin as he pulled Matthew into a quick hug. “You won’t regret this,”

 

“That is left to be seen,” Matthew said uncertainly as he felt a knot of dread start to form in the pit of his stomach and he began to second guess his decision as he pulled out of the hug.

 

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Matthieu,” Francis chided teasingly. “Now, shall I go and fetch Gilbert so that you two can have your tete a tete?”

 

“No, I-I’ll talk to him after the bar closes,” he stammered with a hint of panic in his voice. 

 

Francis gazed at him in concern for a moment before shrugging his shoulder.

 

“As you wish. Until then, cher,” he said giving Matthew’s cheek a quick kiss before turning and leaving the store room. 

 

As soon as Francis was gone Matthew slumped back against the liquor shelf and his head fell forward with a weary sigh. He was not prepared for this at all. He had known that he would run into Gilbert eventually, but he just hadn’t expected it to be this soon. His emotions had been in a constant conflict since he had learned Gilbert was back. One minute he was fine and totally convinced that he was indeed completely over the other man. In other moments though he was in total agony and he yearned for what they had had before that awful night nine years ago. Images of the hated evening floated to the forefront of his mind and he gave his head a firm shake to chase them away.

 

He needed to do something to distract himself from his impending encounter and keep his mind occupied. Otherwise he would drive himself utterly mad with anxiety.

 

He straightened his posture and took in a deep calming breath before heading out to the bar. He would finish putting away the new inventory tomorrow.

 

With rapid steps he left the stock room and moved down the short hall to the swinging door. He pushed through the doorway and into the main room taking care to keep his eyes cast downward as he walked to the other end of the counter. He feared that if he even caught a glimpse of Gilbert he would lose his nerve and turn tail making for the hills.

 

He reached the bar entrance and flipped it up before slipping behind the counter. 

 

“How’s it going, Lov?” he asked  as he stepped up next to Lovino and stooped down to look under the counter to make sure they had what they needed that evening.

 

“Nights still young,” Lovino said casually shooting a curious look at his friend as he wiped the counter top. “What’s going on, Matt?”

 

“What do you mean?” he replied as he continued to rummage under the bar.

 

“Don't fuck with me, pancake bastard. What did the wine bastard want?” Lovino snapped glaring down at him in anger and irritation that he would dare to try and dodge his question.

 

“It's nothing, Lovino,” he said with a sigh as he stood up and turned toward his friend.

 

Lovino turned to face him as well with his arms crossed over his chest. The rag he had been using still held in his hand. His glower growing even darker showing he wasn't putting up with bullshit.

 

“The Hell it's nothing. You were fine until he talked to you. Now you won't lift your eyes from the floor,” Lovino shot a quick glance across the room before leaning in closer to Matthew. “Does it have something to do with that albino potato bastard?”

 

Matthew let his head fall back and closed his eyes in irritation.

 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

 

“Fuck no,” Lovino said simply.

 

With a tired sigh he dropped his head and opened his eyes to meet Lovino’s expectant yet concerned gaze.

 

“Gilbert wants to talk to me about what happened between us,”

 

Lovino’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into a quizzical look.

 

“What could there possibly be for that asshole to say after all this time?” he asked rolling his eyes and giving the cleaning rag an exasperated flick.

 

“I’ don’t know, Lov. That’s why I’ve agreed to talk to him when we close tonight,”

 

“Um, excuse me,”

 

Both men jumped slightly in surprise and turned their heads toward the counter. A rather peevish looking young woman stood before them with a hand placed on her cocked out hip.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could I get three rum and cherry cokes?”

 

Lovino glowered at her as he opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic retort, but Matthew cut him off.

 

“Yes ma’am. I apologize and will have those for you right away,” he said with a grin before turning to get what he needed for her order. When his eyes met Lovino’s he mouthed the word ‘later’ and went about mixing the drinks.

 

After that business picked up dramatically and Matthew had never been more thankful for the Saturday rush. He loved having Lovino for a bestfriend but sometimes the Italian man was just too much for him to deal with.

 

As the night wore on he found that he had no time to even think about his upcoming meeting. Which was a blessing because before he knew it the bar had closed and he was left alone with Gilbert. He vaguely recalled Lovino protesting their being left with each other, but Antonio had managed to coerce him to leave.

 

Now he stood staring across the room at a man he had not seen in nine years and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out from how anxious he was. His heart raced and his breathing came in quick bursts as they stood awkwardly observing each other. Both of them obviously not wanting to be the one to speak first.

 

He didn’t believe it was possible, but somehow Gilbert had managed to become even more attractive. The last vestiges of adolescence that he had had when they had last seen each other were gone. Now he was broader and more defined in his fully matured body. He found himself wondering what other changes lie hidden beneath that well put together outfit and was instantly angry with himself for doing so. He was not here to ogle and come up with jerk off scenarios. No, he was here to appease his curiosity and hear what Gilbert had to say. 

 

Closing his eyes he took several deep soothing breaths as he bolstered his courage. He opened his eyes as he straightened to his full height and locked eyes with the man across from him.

 

“Francis said you wanted to talk to me,” he said with more strength and conviction than he actually felt. 

 

“Yeah. Um…” Gilbert trailed off as he nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He watched as Gilbert opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was uncertain of what he wanted to say. After a minute or so of floundering his face morphed into a mask of frustration and he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

Matthew watched as the other man closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths just as he had done earlier. When those crimson orbs once more opened and connected with his own eyes they were filled to bursting with conviction.

 

Without warning Gilbert strode across the small pace until he stood directly in front of him. Taken by surprise he was unable to react as Gilbert took his hands into his own.

 

“I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry, Mattie,” Gil said with regret and apology coating every word like chocolate ganache.

 

Still immobilized by Gilbert’s sudden actions he was unable to react immediately, but as those words sank in he could feel an inferno of rage and hurt build up inside him.

 

“You’re sorry,” he spat out as he snatched his hands away and focused all his emotion into a heated glare that could melt glaciers. “What exactly are you sorry for?”

 

Gilbert had the good sense to look ashamed as he coward slightly under Matthew’s angry gaze.

 

“Birdie, I…”

 

“NO! You do not get to call me ‘Birdie’,” he snapped his rage intensifying upon hearing the old pet name Gilbert had called him. “In fact, you don’t get to call me anything ever again,”

 

Turning away from Gilbert he started to walk away so that he could cool his rage. He had known that he was not ready to have this discussion with the other man. He was to emotionally volatile and not thinking clearly. Maybe they could try again some other time.

 

He had barely taken three steps when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind pinning his arms to his sides and he was pressed back into a broad chest. 

 

“Let me go, Gilbert!” he cried out indignantly as he struggled to free himself from the other man’s hold.

 

“Not until you agree to listen to what I have to say,” Gilbert replied as he pulled his head back to dodge Matthew’s reverse headbutt.

 

“No! The last time I listened to anything you had to say you broke my heart and left me!” he shouted as he lifted his foot and brought his heel down hard on the toe of the other man’s boot. Gilbert gave a pained grunt, but his hold did not loosen. Instead Matthew abruptly found himself lifted into the air and he yelped in surprise.

 

“You know I had no choice in leaving,” Gil countered as he fought to keep hold of Matthew as he held him in the air.

 

“Which was one of the very few reasons I even agreed to talk to you instead of kicking your sorry ass out of my bar,” he snapped as he brought both his legs up before jerking them back down hard causing his heels to collide with Gilbert’s shins.

 

“Son of a…” Gilbert barked in pain instantly releasing Matthew in response to his injury.

 

Matthew’s feet hit the floor and he stumbled forward as he was freed. Once he had gained his footing he turned to face Gilbert his visage a tableau of unmitigated fury.

 

“What, you thought we would have some long distance romance? Sorry kiddo. I don’t know what fairy tale you think you live in, but that isn’t happening. You are a pretty good lay and it’s been fun but we’re through. Do you remember that?” he bite out venomously.

 

Gilbert, having recovered from the assault on his shins, looked at him with his eyes full of shame.

 

“I know what I said to you back then was hurtful,”

 

“That’s an understatement,” he interjected sarcastically.

 

“But if you’d just let me explain,” Gilbert said his tone pleading.

 

“What is there to explain? You were pretty clear with your message back then,” he countered with a sneer.

  
“No, Matt. Everything I said that night was a lie,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I'm a day late, but it's here. This was freaking LONG! I hope you all enjoy and we will be back to our regular schedule.
> 
> Just own the plot guys!

Matthew stood completely dumbstruck by Gilbert’s words. He had lied to him? All the terrible, heartbreaking things Gilbert had said all those years ago had been a lie? 

 

His arms came up to wrap protectively around his chest as his heart clenched painfully. Time fell away like autumn leaves and suddenly he was fourteen years old again standing before the boy he loved. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as the same question he’d had nine years ago passed over his quivering lips.

 

“W-why? Why would y-you say something so t-terrible?” His voice quavered from all his raw emotions and his eyes bore accusingly into the other man.

 

Gilbert flinched under his gaze and his remorseful ruby eyes disappeared behind his eyelids with a heavy sigh.

 

“With my parents death I suddenly found my whole world had been turned over on its head. My grandfather was making us move to Germany with him and I had to be there for Monika. It wouldn’t have been fair for me to have drug you into all of that too,” 

 

“Damn it, Gil. I was your boyfriend. You were supposed to lean on me when times were hard. I could have helped you. I could have been there for you,” Matthew interjected heatedly as his arms lowered to his sides and his hands clenched into fists.

 

“No, Matt. I needed to deal with it all myself and besides you were still a kid. You needed to be free to experience life without being tied down to your high school sweetheart who lived half a world away,” Gilbert said firmly as his eyes opened and settled on him with steely conviction.

 

Matthew shook violently and his jaw clenched painfully as the fires of his anger were roaring back to life.

 

“That wasn’t your decision to make alone,” he bit out and his glare returned full force.

 

“Please try to understand, Birdie,” Gil’s eyes closed briefly before opening to fix him with a pleading stare. “I only did what I thought would be best for you,” 

 

Rage like he had never felt before built up inside him like a rain swollen river and the dam that had been holding back the flood of emotions finally burst. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

 

“You did what was best for me,” he growled through gritted teeth as he surged forward and jabbed Gilbert in the chest with his finger. “Do you have any idea what I went through after you left? Do you?”

 

Gilbert’s eyes widened in surprise at the abrupt action and he was momentarily stunned. He recovered quickly, though, his mouth opening to respond, but Matthew cut him off.

 

“I was so heartbroken I could barely function and my dad noticed. He pushed and pushed wanting to know what was wrong with me. I finally snapped and told him that the BOY I loved had dumped me. I had to fucking come out to my dad by myself because you weren’t there to stand hand in hand with me like you had said we would. He barely acknowledged that I was alive for two weeks after that. Do you know what it felt like to have the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally turn on you like that?”

 

He pulled his hand back from Gilbert’s chest to swipe angrily at the traitorous tears that streamed down his cheeks and knocked his glasses askew in the process.

 

“The only reason he even came around was because Amy lied to him about me threatening to kill myself,”

 

Through his tears he saw Gilbert’s eyes grow impossibly wider in shock before shifting into guilty slits.

 

“Matthew, I’m…” Gilbert started as he raised a hand and reached for Matthew. His words died on his tongue and he froze mid gesture when amethyst eyes pinned him with a stony glare.

 

“I fucking hated you,” Matthew said bitterly and the spiteful part of himself thrilled in seeing Gilbert recoil like he’d been shot upon hearing those words. “I was so fucked up after you left. I shut everyone but Amy and Lovino out of my life. To everyone else I became practically invisible,”

 

All the emotions he had been holding back for all these years were welling up inside him like an active volcano on the verge of eruption and his words continued to flow like rivers of lava from the fissures in his shell.

 

“Then when I went to college I thought I had moved on and tried to date again. I must have gone on dozens of dates and tried to make two relationships work, but they all failed. They all fucking failed because I could never stop loving you!”

 

As soon as the words passed his lips Matthew’s hands flew up to his mouth as if by doing so they could call back the unintended declaration. As the enormity of what he had just said settled over him Matthew knew that they were not words simply spoken in the heat of the moment. No, they were the painful, soul searing truth that he had tried to deny for all this time.

 

His hands came away from his lips to tangle in his hair and his head slumped forward so that his gaze was now upon the floor. Manic laughter bubbled up in his throat until it flowed over his lips and he took a step back from Gilbert as he curled in on himself.

 

“All this time...I’ve been fooling myself...I thought I had grown up...but I’m still that broken hearted kid…” he murmured between bouts of giggles and hiccups. “Maple...I’m so...damn pathetic…”

 

He could feel himself spiraling down into a pit of madness and despair. It seemed like his whole world was suddenly falling apart around him. He jumped as he was pulled without warning from his gloom by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him and he found he was being pressed against a firm chest.

 

“I’m so sorry, Birdie. I never meant for any of that to happen,” Gilbert said softly next to Matthew’s ear sending a shiver down his spine. 

 

“But it did,” Matthew said somberly as his hands came away from his hair to instead clutch at Gilbert’s shirt and he buried his face in the other man’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, it did,” Gilbert sighed and the rush of air tickled the shell of Matthew’s ear. “I know it probably won’t count for much now but you should know that you weren’t suffering alone. For the last nine years I’ve been absolutely miserable,”

 

“What are you saying, Gil?” Matt asked having gone completely stiff in surprise as he felt an odd little bubble of hope and fear form in his chest.

 

Gil’s grip on him tightened and his nose nuzzled tenderly just below Matthew’s ear.

 

“I’m saying that no matter how hard I tried to move on. No matter how many times I told myself that you were better off without me. My love for you never went away,” 

 

Matthew’s breath caught in his throat and his heart swelled with joy. Gilbert still loved him! He had never stopped loving him! 

 

‘But it doesn’t matter that he loves me. He still hurt me,’ a little voice in his head chimed in, raining on his heart’s happy parade. The cloud of joy he had been floating on a moment ago was punctured by an arrow of anguish causing it to deflate and he sunk back into reality.

 

Pressing against the other man’s chest he managed to form enough space between them so that they could look each other in the eye.

 

“Gil, it’s nice to know that you still care about me, but that doesn’t change how you hurt me. I can’t just forget that and forgive you,” Matthew said his voice full of sorrow yet resolute.

 

Gilbert stared at him silently for a minute before his head fell forward defeatedly and he heaved a mighty sigh.

 

“I didn’t expect you would and honestly I don’t blame you. I’ve been a pretty un-awesome arseloch,” 

 

“Supremely un-awesome,” Matt said teasingly and he could not help the little bittersweet smile that played across his lips at the nostalgic way they spoke to each other. They banter between them had always been so easy and natural.

 

When Gilbert lifted his head his own grin mirrored Matthew’s perfectly. 

 

“So where do we go from here?” Gilbert asked his voice full of hope, but Matthew could see the fear in his vermilion eyes. He had put the ball in Matthew’s court and left their future solely in his hands. He knew that the next words that came out of his mouth would either make or destroy the man before him.

 

He lowered his gaze, eyes becoming unfocused, and worried his bottom lip thoughtfully as he considered his options. He could end things right here and keep his heart safe from the possibility of Gilbert hurting him again. He had closure now and could try moving on for real this time. His heart clenched painfully as he thought of yet again watching Gilbert walk out of his life and he knew that wasn’t the choice for him.

 

The alternative, however, was once again being in a relationship. They would have to start all over again of course since they were two completely different people from the boys they had been all those years ago. They could take things slow and if he even sensed that his heart was in danger he could end things permanently. He was older and wiser now. He could do this.

 

Having made his decision amethyst eyes lifted confidently to meet expectant ruby ones.

 

“We start with dinner at my favorite restaurant tomorrow night and see where things go from there,”

 

He watched, breath held in anticipation, as Gilbert stared at him in confusion before the understanding of his statement sank in and then his face lit up in a wide, blinding smile. 

 

Matthew yelped in surprise and braced his hands on the other man’s shoulders as Gilbert lifted him into the air with a victorious whoop.

 

“Gilbert, put me down,” he commanded half heartedly. His words went unheeded as Gilbert, laughing happily, spun them around several times. Gilbert’s laughter was infectious and he couldn’t hold back the giddy chuckles that escaped him.

 

After a few more revolutions Gilbert set him gently back on his feet and their eyes locked. Matthew felt something pass in between them and without a second thought he moved in capturing Gilbert’s lips in a kiss.

 

The familiar feel of Gilbert’s lips against his own sent a jolt through Matthew and all rational thought disappeared. A feeling he had not felt since Gilbert left welled up inside him like a geyser on the brink of eruption. It had been so long since he had felt this good; felt this right! He wanted more, needed more!

 

His arms came up to wrap around the other man’s neck and he tried to deepen the kiss. His tongue prodded at Gilbert’s lips and he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t being let in.

 

Suddenly, he felt strong hands wrap around his forearms and he found himself being gently pushed away.

 

“Gilbert?” he said as he looked on in confusion at the man he had just been kissing.

 

“As...much as...I don’t...want to...we have...to stop,” Gilbert  panted as he seemed to be doing all he could to keep himself restrained.

 

Matthew continued to stare at him in complete befuddlement before reality gave him a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Embarrassment like he had never known before overwhelmed him as he realized that he had thrown himself at Gilbert like some overly horny teenager.

 

He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and he was sure that he was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears.

 

“Oh my maple! Gilbert I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Matthew apologized begging internally for the earth to open beneath him and swallow him whole.

 

“It’s all right, Birdie. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” Gilbert said with a chuckle as he released Matthew’s arms.

 

“Oh, I just want to die,” he murmured as his hands came up to hide his ever reddening face.

 

“Hey, come on. Don’t hide free me, Mattie,” Gilbert said sweetly as once more Matthew felt firm hands wrap around his arms. He resisted slightly as those hands pressed downward gently pulling his hands away to reveal his flaming cheeks. 

 

Their eyes met for just a second before Matthew lowered his sight to the floor unable to face the other man. He heard Gilbert sigh and suddenly a hand was under his chin pushing it upward.

 

“Hey,” Gil said with a kind smile as their eyes locked once more. “What just happened was us getting a little ahead of ourselves. Okay? From now on everything is at your pace. No matter how slow or fast you want to go,”

 

Matthew felt his heart swell with admiration and grateful tears pricked at the corners of his eyes upon hearing the promise in the albino’s voice. He knew in that moment that he had made a good decision in letting Gilbert back into his life.

 

“Okay,” he said with a small nod. “So you’ll come pick me up at my house tomorrow say around six? Oh and you’re paying,”

 

“The awesome me will be there with bells on,” Gilbert said with his trademark cocky grin before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Matthew’s forehead. “Angenhme traume, liebling,”

 

As Matthew watched Gilbert pull away from him and head out the front door he could feel excited butterflies stir in his stomach. He seriously doubted that he would be able to sleep let alone have pleasant dreams once he got home and crawled into bed.

* * *

 

Gilbert felt as if he was floating on a cloud. Matthew didn’t hate him. After all the pain and time that had passed between them the blonde still loved him. He almost couldn’t believe it and the cherry on top had been the kiss. Oh man, that kiss had nearly made him come undone. It had taken all of his willpower and self-restraint to break away from the unwittingly, seductive little minx.

 

The image of Matthew’s confused face and kiss swollen, pouty lips popped into his mind and he knew he was in for a long night if the tightness in his pants was any indication. The gravel crunched under his feet as he strode across the almost empty parking lot toward Francis’ car.  

 

“Well it would seem that things went rather well then, non?” Francis queried as soon as Gilbert opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

 

“You have absolutely no idea, Franny,” Gilbert said dreamily before turning a dopey, lovestruck grin on his friend.

 

“Oh? Do tell, cher,” Francis said with an eyebrow quirked in curiousity as he put the vehicle into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“He still loves me, Franny. Can you believe that?” Francis didn’t reply but shot a knowing look at his friend. “We even have a date planned for tomorrow,”

 

“Really?” Francis questioned with a hint of surprise in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m picking him up at his place and we’re going to dinner,” he said airily only for his face to contort into a quizzical look a moment later. “Only problem is that I don’t know where he lives. Probably should have asked,”

 

“Ah, never fear, mon ami. That I can help with,” Francis said but there was an odd note in his voice.

 

“So where does he live?” he asked not missing the tense way Francis gripped the steering wheel. They sat in silence for several moments before Francis gave a heavy sigh.

 

“He lives in the same house he did in high school,” 

 

Gilbert’s eyes grew wide in disbelief.

 

“Really?”

 

“Oui. Once his father became too ill to care for himself Matthieu, along with Amelia, and Arthur moved into their childhood home to care for him,” 

 

The car came to a stop and Gilbert was surprised to find they were sitting in his driveway. Francis put the car in park and turned to look at Gilbert gravely.

 

“Gilbert, Matthieu’s father does not have much longer. They stopped all treatment last week and at best he’ll live another month,” 

 

Gilbert could tell that this was Dr. Bonnefoy talking now and his heart ached for his friend. 

 

“So I warn you now that you must tread lightly and be prepared to care for Matthieu. He is taking a big chance by allowing you back into his life at such a time. Do not do anything to betray the trust he has given you,” 

 

Gilbert heard the underlying threat in his friend’s words as he absorbed all he had said. He knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent. It was extremely hard and you needed to have someone to lean on. He mentally chuckled at the irony of the situation and that doubled his resolve.

 

“Don’t you worry, Franny. Now that I have him back I have absolutely zero intention of ever letting him go again. I’ll be here for him,” Gilbert said his voice filled with conviction.

 

“That’s all I needed to hear, mon ami,” Francis said with a smile and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Now get out of my car. I need to get home and get my beauty rest,”

 

He rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately at his friend

 

“Whatever, princess,” Gilbert teased as he climbed out of the car.  

 

He waved his friend off before turning and made his way up onto the front porch. He fished his keys from his pocket, found his house key, and quickly inserted it in the lock opening the door. He took care to be quiet as he entered the house and shut the door behind him knowing that Monika would be sound asleep.

 

As he crept quietly toward the stairs a sudden movement in the living room caught his eye. Worried that someone had broken into his home he backtracked to the front door and grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the umbrella stand. He then moved slowly along the wall until he was just outside the room. Reaching stealthily around the wall corner he found the light switch and flicked it on. As the lights came to life illuminating the room he leapt into the space with a roar.  The bat was raised above his head and ready to strike at any attackers.

 

He froze in place though as he took in the two figures that were entangled with each other on the couch and had turned fearful eyes upon him.

 

“West?” he queried as he took in his sister’s disheveled appearance.

 

“Bruder?” Monika replied her cheeks aflame as she tried to unsuccessfully fix her bunched up attire only to be impeded by her prone position on the couch.

 

“Ciao, Gilbert,” Feliciano greeted merrily from his position above Monika with his ever present grin plastered on his face.

 

“Uh, hey, Feli,” he replied uncomfortably as he lowered the bat looking anywhere, but at the couple on the couch. “So...I’m just going to head up to my room now,” he spun on his heels and exited the room. He deposited the bat in the stand before mounting the stairs. “Sorry for interrupting. Be sure to use protection you two,” 

 

“Bruder!” Monika shouted totally scandalized by her brother’s words.

 

“Will do!” Feli called out at the same time causing Monika to sputter in shock and Gilbert roared with laughter.

* * *

 

The hours leading up Gilbert’s date with Matthew were absolute torture. After a rather restless nights sleep filled with erotica dreams starring a certain blonde he had awoken to find himself in a situation he had not been in since he was fourteen. Once he had stripped his bed and started a load of laundry to erase the evidence of his shame he sought out something to while away his time. 

 

He thought that he would watch the rest of ‘The Battle of Five Armies’ since he had left that unfinished the day before. As he entered the living room, though, the image of Monika and Feli entangled on the couch came to the forefront of his mind. His skin crawled in revulsion and he did an immediate about face. He made a mental note to talk to his sister later about how she had a perfectly good bedroom to use for such activities.

 

With the living room now essentially off limits his options for entertainment had become very limited; so he went back to his room deciding to give reading a try. He was only five chapters away from finishing ‘Skin Game’ and he really wanted to know how Dresden got out of his news predicament. Sadly, after ten minutes of fidgeting and reading the same paragraph three times he knew he was too full of nervous energy to be still.

 

Needing something to do that would burn off some of his energy he chose to clean the house. He went room to room scrubbing, polishing, and dusting every square inch right up until it was time for him to get ready.

After a quick shower and shave he dressed in his chosen outfit. He knew that his black slacks hugged his ass alluringly and the accompanying tight white polo showed off his toned physique. Matthew wouldn’t be able to resist him.

 

A put on his dress shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet off of his dresser, and headed downstairs.

 

“I’m heading out, West,” he called out to his sister as he made his way to the front door.

 

“Have a good time,” Monika called in reply as Gilbert went out the door. He jog walked to his car and climbed in quickly. He maneuvered the car out of the drive and drove down the street. 

 

His conversation with Francis from last night was still fresh in his mind and as he cruised along the streets he was surprised that he could still remember the route to Matthew’s home after all this time. His chest ached with regret, but he pushed the negative feeling aside. Matthew was giving him, giving them, a second chance and this time he wouldn’t screw it up.

 

He decided to simply bask in the nostalgic feel of the drive and soon he found himself pulling up in front of his destination. He parked on the street and as he exited the car he paused to look up at the familiar residence.

 

The house looked almost exactly the same as it had the last time he had seen it nine years ago; save for the new addition of several rose bushes that butted up against the front of the Tudor style house. The rope swing that hung from the big oak tree in the front yard swayed in the breeze bringing back a memory of when he had pushed Matthew on it after one of their late night rendezvous. A small, bittersweet smile played across his lips as he began to walk up to the front door.  

 

As he walked he could feel a swarm of nervous butterflies spring to life in his stomach. What did he have to be anxious for? He’d already gotten past the hard part of getting Matthew to even take him back. So why was he acting like some thirteen year old going on their very first date?

 

“Get it together, arseloch,” he scolded as he paused in front of the front door to gain his composure. He gave himself a good shake and took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. “You can do this,”

 

He gave three sharp knocks to the door before lowering his arm and waited. A minute or so later he could hear footsteps approaching from the other side. The lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a sandy, blonde man with piercing green eyes that narrowed when they landed on Gilbert.

 

“Beilschmidt,” he said gruffly.

 

“Kirkland,” Gilbert replied with a smirk. They stood staring at each other silently for several minutes before they both began to chuckle good naturedly.

 

“It’s been a long time, you old tosser,” Kirkland said as his laughter died down and he gestured for Gilbert to enter.

 

“It sure has, Arthur. I know you have missed the awesome me,” Gilbert said jovially as he stepped past the threshold following his old friend.

 

“Hardly, wanker,” Arthur said as he shut the door and stepped in front of Gilbert. “Matthew will be down in a moment. So let’s go have a seat and chat a bit,”

 

“You going to tell me to have him home by eleven or you’ll cut my balls off?” Gilbert said teasingly with an underlying hint of worry in his voice.

 

“Don’t fret, mate. Matthew has already explained everything and while I don’t understand why he took your sorry arse back I respect his decision. The one you should be worrying about is…”

 

“BEILSCHMIDT!!!” a rage filled feminine voice roared, silencing Arthur, and causing both men to turn toward the sound. A very pregnant, blonde woman appeared suddenly in the entryway and her angry, sapphire eyes zeroed in on Gilbert.

 

“Amelia, love, the doctor said that you need to relax and stay calm,” Arthur said soothingly bringing his arms up in a non-threatening gesture. He walked toward her slowly as if she were a feral animal ready to attack.

 

“Shut up, Artie,” she snapped, her gaze never wavering from Gilbert as she waddle, stalked past her husband toward Gil.

 

Gilbert would have found her gait quite amusing if he weren't scared completely shitless. He remembered how Amelia had been quite the force to reckon with in high school. She may have seemed small and demure, but she was scrappy. Many a guy found themselves laid out cold from her vicious right hook having underestimated her. Now she was fueled by all those crazy pregnancy hormones and he feared she would honestly kill him where he stood.

 

Even though he was a good head taller than her he still coward away from her as she stopped in front of him. Her right hand shot up like a viper's strike and grabbed a fist full of his shirt collar. With a sharp jerk he pulled him down so that they were eye level.

 

“You've got some fucking nerve coming back here you sorry piece of shit,” Amelia growled maliciously. “After what you did to my brother I should give you the ass whipping of a lifetime and you best believe if I wasn't knocked up with that asshole’s demon spawn I would end you right here and now,”

 

Gilbert swallowed thickly and stood trapped under her piercing gaze. 

 

“All right, Amelia. You’ve thoroughly terrified him and voiced your displeasure. Now let’s go relax and I’ll rub your feet,” Arthur said soothingly as he sidled up next to the pair and placed his hand over Amelia’s fist.

 

“Oh, Artie-kins. You are so sweet,” she released her grip on Gilbert’s shirt and turned leaning into Arthur. “Can we make a McDonald’s run in a little while? I’m craving a Big Mac,” 

 

“Yes, love. Whatever you want,” Arthur said as he slid an arm around his wife’s shoulders and guided her into the living room to their left. Gilbert straightened up, but kept his eyes trained on Amelia; wary that her mood would flip again. Arthur shot Gilbert a ‘you owe me one’ look before disappearing into the other room with his wife.

 

“You don’t need to worry. Once her mind turns to food she becomes pretty harmless,” 

 

Startled by the unexpected voice his head whipped to the right where he found Matthew sitting on the staircase.

 

“How long have you been there?” he asked as he felt color rise in his cheeks.

 

“Long enough,” Matthew said mischievously as he rose to his feet and walked down the last few steps. “You know you’re kind of cute when you’re terrified,”

 

“Yeah, well…” Gil trailed off as he absently scratched at his cheek and his blush darkened.

 

“I’m only teasing, Gil,” Matthew said as he strode up to Gilbert and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go and have a nice time,”

 

Gilbert nodded as a smile spread across his face. He then turned and opened the front door.

 

“Bye Arthur. Bye Amy. Don’t wait up,” Matthew called out as they started out the door.

 

“Have fun, you two,” Arthur’s voice answered kindly.

 

“If he gets fresh with you, Matt, just punch him in the throat,” Amy said with venom in her words.

 

“Man, your sister really has it out for me,” Gilbert said with a grimace.

 

“Hee. Only just a little,” Matthew said with a chuckle as he pulled the door shut behind them.

 

“You look great by the way,” Gilbert stated as he admired the way Matthew’s light gray slacks accentuated his long legs and firm backside.

 

“Thank you. You look nice too,” Matt replied with a grin and Gilbert noted that his eyes seemed brighter than normal. He couldn’t decide whether that was from being with him or from the complementing paisley button up he was wearing.

 

“So where are we going?” Gil asked as they approached his car.

 

“It’s a surprise. So you’ll just have to follow my directions,” Matt said teasingly as Gilbert stepped ahead of him and opened the passenger door.

 

“Well I do love surprises,” Gil replied as Matthew moved to climb into the car.

 

“Hm. Well if you are a good boy tonight maybe I’ll have a surprise for you later,” Matthew said seductively as he leaned into Gilbert and planted a kiss on his cheek before getting into the vehicle.

  
A wide grin broke out on Gil’s face as he closed the passenger door and walked toward the driver side with a little hop in his step. He could be a very good boy if that little peck was any indication of his future surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So things are picking up from here. Three words: Fluff, angst, drama! That is all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh look who decided to come back from an impromptu hiatus. Sorry I disappeared guys. I didn't really mean too, but real life just got away from me.
> 
> Well I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> I just own the plot!

“We’re here,” Matthew announced merrily as Gilbert maneuvered the car into a parking space of the lot they had pulled into. He brought it to a stop putting the vehicle into park and killed the engine. Leaning over the steering wheel he looked out of the windshield at the pale yellow Victorian style house that they had parked in front of and gave a low whistle.

 

“This place sure looks swanky,” he said as he turned to look at Matthew.

 

“Yup. Three diamond rating and everything. It would have been four if that damn food critic wasn’t such a narrow minded dillweed and saw Emma for the genius she is,” Matthew said with angry pride as he shifted to face Gilbert and his fist clenched.

 

“I take it you really like the food here,” he said with a chuckle and admired the gleam of conviction in Matthew’s eyes. 

 

“Like would be an understatement. I adore Emma’s cooking,” Matt said as he turned and opened the car door. Gilbert quickly followed suit and exited the car.

 

“So what’s so special about her cooking?” he asked shutting the door and strolled toward the front of the vehicle.

 

“I told you Emma is a genius. Everything she makes is either a waffle, pancake, or crepe with a twist,” Matthew said with a wide grin as he moved to Gilbert’s side and took his hand.

 

“A twist you say,” Gilbert said casually, but he could not suppress the thrill that went through him as Matthew’s hand entwined with his. He grinned widely and gaze Matt’s hand a tender squeeze as they started toward the building.

 

“Yup. She makes savory dishes. She makes this ham and cheddar pancake that is amazing,” Matthew stated his voice full of joy and excitement.

 

‘Damn he is so freaking cute right now,’ Gil mused as they walked up the front steps and he had to muster all his self restraint to keep from kissing the life out of his date.

 

As they approached the door it abruptly flew open and a dapper looking young man stepped into the frame.

 

“Welcome to Emma’s,” he said cheerily as he brushed his long, light brown bangs away from his eyes. “Please come...Oh, hello Matthew,”

 

“Hi, Louis. How’s it going?” Matthew said with a small grin.

 

“It’s a little slow tonight, but I can’t complain,” Louis said with a shrug. His gaze traveled down to their joined hands before rising to focus on Gilbert and his brow rose quizzically. “Who’s your date?”

 

“Oh,” Matthew jumped slightly at the word ‘date’ and his cheeks turned pink. “This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert, this is Louis Jansen. He’s Emma’s younger brother and is the restaurant host,”

 

Gilbert reluctantly relinquished his hold on Matthew’s hand and extended it in greeting to the other man.

 

“Nice to meet you, Louis,”

 

“Likewise,” Louis said giving Gilbert’s hand a quick, firm shake before shifting his attention back to Matthew. “I can’t decide whether Emma is going to be happy for you or totally pissed,”

 

“Knowing her probably both,” Matthew said with an exasperated sigh, but his eyes danced mirthfully. 

 

“I can tell there is a story that goes along with that answer,” Gil said with a smile as he retook Matthew’s hand making the blonde’s blush deepen.

 

“Yes, well. You see Emma has been trying rather relentlessly to get me to date her older brother,” Matt explained nervously and his gaze shifted to focus on the toe of his shoe in embarrassment.

 

“She is obsessed with getting Matt to be her brother in law,” Louis explained with a chuckle and Matthew squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“Um, Louis do you think maybe we could come in and have something to eat instead of standing out here embarrassing me?” Matthew asked as he adamantly continued to stare at his feet.

 

“Hee, sure thing. If you’ll follow me, please,” Louis said with a teasing lilt as he turned and entered the building.

 

Matthew hastily fell in step behind the other man and Gilbert had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. Really Matthew was just too damn cute.

 

As he entered the restaurant he took note of how classy the place appeared. His shoes tapped along the dark wooden floor and the gentle lighting reflected off of it’s polished surface. The walls were a lighter colored wood and had been only slightly adorned to give an upscale yet homey feel.

 

On either side of him he could see private dining areas and straight ahead he spied a split staircase that’s steps were covered in a burgundy carpet. As they approached the staircase a man appeared on the steps that led down carrying a tray laden with food making it pretty obvious that the kitchen was below.

 

They paused to allow the other man to go ahead of them as they made their way up the stairs. When they reached the landing the waiter turned off to the left while Louis turned right.

 

“I’ll take you to a more secluded dining area so you two can have a little privacy,” the brunette said shooting a teasing glance over his shoulder at the couple. The trio entered an empty room and Louis escorted them to a small table on their left near a window.

 

“Here we are gentleman,” Louis made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm. “Lily will be your server tonight. Please enjoy and I’ll let Emma know you guys are here,”

 

With that Louis turned, winking at Matthew as he did, and made his exit.

 

“Nice kid,” Gilbert commented as he took a seat and picked up the menu lying in front of him.

 

“Yes, Louis is a sweetheart,” Matthew replied affectionately as he took his own seat and picked up his menu.

 

Gilbert shot a quick glance at his date before returning his eyes back to the menu. As he read over the list of dishes he tried to ignore the itch of curiosity that tickled the edge of his mind. He wanted to know more about this guy Matt had dated, but he knew that was a taboo subject. They could dish on their exes another time. Tonight was for making new good first impressions.

 

“So do you have any recommendations for a first timer?” he asked as he laid down the cuisine card and looked expectantly at Matthew.

 

Matthew lowered his menu and smiled sweetly at him making his heart do a flip.

 

“Well you can’t really go wrong with anything listed, but I love the ham and cheese pancakes. For you though,” he looked at him appraisingly. “I would suggest the bratwurst wrapped in crepes,”

 

Gilbert smiled broadly as he rested his elbows on the table, his fingers entwining, and rested his chin atop them.

 

“Then crepes it is,” 

 

A little thrill of happiness coursed through him as he watched Matthew’s cheeks become tinged with pink.

 

“I’m sorry for the wait gentleman,”

 

The pair jumped slightly at the sound of a young feminine suddenly sounded. They both turned to find a young woman with short blonde hair tied with a blue ribbon and large green eyes standing beside the table.

 

“My name is Lily and I will be your server tonight,”

 

“Hello, Lily. How’s your brother?” Matthew said congenially with a warm grin.

 

“Hallo, Matthew. Vash is doing well. He just got a big bonus from a client and is going to buy me a car with it,” Lily said merrily turning a bright smile on Matthew.  

 

“That’s wonderful, Lily. I’m so happy for you,” 

 

“Thank you. So what can I get you and your date?” Lily’s green eyes shifted to look at Gilbert curiously.

 

“Bratwurst and crepes with a water, please,” Gil said with a friendly grin.

 

Lily nodded with a warm smile before she turned her attention back to Matthew.

 

“Just the usual,” Matthew said simply.

 

“All right. I’ll be back with your drinks shortly,” Lily said as she quickly scribbled down their orders. She then scooped up the menus before turning and exiting the dining room.

 

“She is a sweet kid,” Gilbert commented as he watched the young girl leave before he turned his focus back on his date.

 

“She really is. I still find it hard to believe she is the same little girl I use to babysit,” Matthew said a nostalgically, fond smile graced his lips.

 

Gilbert’s heart skipped a beat as he was struck by how beautiful and serene Matthew looked in that moment. A dopey, lovestruck grin turned up the corners of his lips as he stared adoringly at the man across from him. 

 

“What?” Matthew asked with an amused little chuckle.

 

“Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are,” Gil replied as he moved his arm to rest his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his hand. His grin widened as Matthew’s cheeks tinted pink.

 

“Geez, were you always this sappy?” Matt grumbled his gaze dropping off to the side in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t know. Were you always this adorable?” Gilbert countered lifting his chin from his hand. He then reached across the table and took Matthew’s hand in his.

 

“Remind me why I love you again,” Matthew said rolling his eyes in exasperation, but he did not pull away from Gilbert’s grasp.

 

“Because I’m awesome,” Gil said earning himself another eye roll.

 

Just then Lily reappeared carrying a tray with their drinks and small plate of food. Her sudden appearance made Matthew jump and he instinctively pulled his hand from Gilbert’s.  

 

“Emma isn’t in tonight, but Tim sent this up on the house,” she explained as she first set down their drinks and then the appetizer. “It’s your favorite, right? Maple hummus and cinnamon pita wedges?”

 

Gilbert tried to ignore the barb of jealousy that stung at his heart when Lily mentioned that another man was serving Matthew one of his favorite dishes. He internally kicked himself for the millionth time for all the time he had lost with the gorgeous man across from him. 

 

“It is,” Matthew said his eyes shining with joy. “Tell him thank you for me,”

 

“Will do,” Lily said before she turned and once more exited the room.

 

With no further preamble Matthew picked up a slice of the pita bread and dipped it into the hummus scooping up a large dollop. He quickly popped the treat into his mouth and gave a very appreciate moan.

 

“Maple, this is so good.  You really need to try some, Gil,” Matthew said as he picked up another slice of bread and hummus.  

 

Gilbert’s gaze drifted to the plate of food and he glared at it venomously as the thorn of envy wedged further into his heart. He knew he was being a bit childish, but he could not help it. 

 

He started slightly when Matthew’s hand suddenly covered his. 

 

“Gil? What’s wrong?” Matthew asked as Gilbert’s eyes came up to meet his.

 

As he looked into those lovely periwinkle eyes filled with concern for him he felt like the most unawesome douche bag ever. Here he was acting like a jealous like teenager when he should have been having a good time with the love of his life. He gave himself a good mental shake and smiled adoringly at Matt.

 

“It’s nothing, liebling,” he shifted his hand and entwined their fingers. “How about you feed me some of this food you seem to be enjoying so much,”

 

He leaned forward and opened his mouth expectantly.

 

Matthew’s cheeks took on a pink tinge, but he did not hesitate as he fed Gil the bite of pita in his hand.

 

Gilbert closed his lips around the morsel as well as his date’s fingers and suckled on them slightly.

 

“Gil!” Matthew yelped as he pulled his hand back and glared completely aghast at the other man.

 

“What?” Gil asked with mock innocence after having swallowed his food.

 

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as his phone began to play the Sex Pistols. He pulled the device from his pocket and looked at it curiously before answering.

 

At that same moment, Eartha Kitt’s sultry voice sang ‘C’est Si Bon’ from Gilbert’s mobile. 

 

Wondering why the Hell Francis would be calling him in the middle of his date he pulled the cell  from his pocket and answered.

 

“What is it, Franny?” 

 

“Gilbert, where is Matthew?” Francis asked his voice full of worry. Gilbert resettled his gaze on his date and he could see that the other man was troubled.

 

“He’s sitting across from me. Why?” he questioned as dread filled his chest.

 

“You need to bring him to the hospital right away,” Francis’ voice sounded strained and this only  served to further put Gil on edge. 

 

“What’s going on? Is it Amelia? Is she okay?” he asked remembering how concerned Arthur had seemed about his very pregnant wife before they had left for dinner.

 

“No, mon ami. It’s his father,” Francis paused and  Gilbert felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Gilbert, he’s dying,” 

 

A strangled sob emitted from Matthew and suddenly all of Gilbert’s focus was on his beloved. Matthew had his hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes were brimming with tears as he lowered his phone from his ear.

 

“We’re on our way,” he said flatly and ended the call. He was on his feet in an instant and moved around the table to stand beside Matthew. 

 

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly.  He could feel Matthew trembling in his arms and his heart ached for him as he silently coaxed his date to his feet. He wrapped his arm firmly around the other man’s shoulders and began to lead him out of the restaurant. As they reached the foot of the stairs they ran into Lily who was on her way  up from the kitchen with a tray carrying their food.

 

“Is everything all right?” she asked her green eyes full of concern as she looked at Matthew’s pale face.

 

“There’s been an emergency and we need to go to the hospital now. Can I come back and pay for the meal later?” Gil asked as he gave his date a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Don’t even worry about it. I’ll let Tim know. You go and I hope everything will turn out all right,” Lily said waving her hand in a shooing motion.

 

“Thank you, Schatzi. We appreciate it,” Gilbert said as he hastily ushered them out of the restaurant. They all but dashed across the parking lot to the car.

 

He led them to the passenger side and he opened the door taking care not to lose contact with his date. Matthew reluctantly slipped from his hold and sat down in the seat. He tried to buckle his seatbelt, but his  hands shook to terribly to work properly. Gilbert calmly ducked into the car and secured the strap around him. Once he was settled Matthew wrapped around himself so firmly it was as if he were trying to physically hold himself together. Gilbert sighed heavily as he closed the door and walked to the driver’s side. This was going to probably be the longest drive of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh and then I left y'all with that little cliffhanger. So fair warning while I want to get back to posting once a month I literally have a half hour a day to write. So I have a proposal: I can post when I post OR write y'all a synopsis of where I was going. I will finish this but when that will happen not even I know. Ok, so until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. Next chapter Matt shows up with some of our other characters. I have a feeling this one could be a long one. Also, updates will be monthly at best. So please don't spam my inbox begging for updates. I'll do my best to update more frequently. Until next chapter!


End file.
